


A Rose Between Two Thorns

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started as a bet, just a bit of fun between the only two rookies on the 2016 grid...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose Between Two Thorns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



It had started as a bet between him and Stoffel, the only two rookies on the grid this year, just to make things a little more interesting. They're both super competitive, determined to show the world they deserve to be in F1, so it's a nice little push. Whoever qualifies highest, wins. Loser buys the beer; after the race, of course. Jo's not sure when Kevin became involved in the bet but given that him and Stoffel are friends and teammates, it's not really a surprise.

On the grid this morning they'd lined up fourth, fifth and sixth, less than a tenth of a second between them all. Jo was fourth, and therefore winner of this weekend's bet. He's just out the shower and throwing on a t-shirt and sweats when there's a knock at the door, two soft voices mumbling outside it. Jo's wondering what beer they might have brought this time, he's become quite partial to Duvel but it's a pain to find outside Europe.

As Jo lets them into the room there's hugs all round, in the end the race saw them all getting good points, but he notices the lack of beer. He's about to say something when he sees Kevin and Stoffel getting comfy on the bed.

"Did you forget something?" Jo says, he's not that bothered about their bet but it's become habit now. Although it's more the time spent in their company that he appreciates.

"No," Stoffel smirks while patting the clear bit of bed between him and Kevin.

Jo approaches the bed with tentative steps, his mind trying not to leap to conclusions, convince himself that his reward is going to be a hug from the two of them and whatever gore filled film that Stoffel has chosen for them to watch.

Once he's lying on the bed Stoffel says, "Close your eyes," in a way that sends shivers through Jo's body. Time seems to slow as he tries to work out what's happening, what's _going_ to happen.

Jo feels someone's breath on the side of his neck, adding to the sexual tension that his mind has created for this situation. He licks at his lips, an instinctive response to the nervousness that he's feeling. Although another part of him just wants to yell 'kiss me already' at them.

As though they can read minds, Jo feels soft lips on his own, they must be Stoffel's, Kevin's lips are always rough and chapped but that's alluring in its own way. The kiss is getting more passionate and he feels Kevin's lips on his neck, tiny kisses placed on his veins as though they're putting adrenaline right into his bloodstream. Jo takes a deep breath, relaxes his body, and the noises that are released are pure need, a plea for more from a bit of his soul that's been neglected for years. A hand plays with the hem of his t-shirt, stroking the fur hidden beneath, twirling it in their fingers as they get ever nearer to his now hard cock.

Jo arches his hips, trying to will the hand closer but he hears Kevin whisper 'not yet' as they fumble to get him out of his top, he wants to open his eyes and help but the lack of vision heightens every touch and it's such a wonderful feeling that he's not willing to give it up.

The room's air conditioning gives him goosebumps on his exposed skin, Stoffel and Kevin's warm lips like fire against his aroused nipples. He's writhing on the bed as each kiss gets lower on his body and he can picture the grins on their faces as they tease his trousers down, inching him out of his boxers and the gasp when his cock is finally revealed gives Jo a smug grin, which is wiped off only seconds later when Kevin takes all of his cock into his mouth, the rough edge to his lips only make it more arousing.

Jo groans, its volume a loud announcement that it's been a long while since he's been intimate with anyone. Stoffel silences him with a passionate kiss, his talented tongue relaxing him as Kevin opens him up, teasing his prostate until he's close but then shying away, leaving him on the brink of ecstasy.

He hears the click of a cap and the crinkle of foil, he's expecting them to take turns, but then he's being rolled onto his side. Kevin's sliding in from behind as Stoffel presses his body against Jo's hard cock, the friction not quite enough for release but it feels delightful.

Kevin's all the way in when he feels fingers stroking around where they're joined, moving with gentle motions to slide in alongside Kevin.

Jo gasps and he feels them both freeze in panic. "More," is the only word he can manage and Stoffel wastes no time in lining up with Jo's already full hole. Stoffel breaks the kiss so that he can slide in beside Kevin, Jo's never been so stretched and it feels amazing, like he's making up for all the years of loneliness with one night of mind blowing sex.

It's all so overwhelming that Jo doesn't know if it's twenty seconds or twenty minutes later that his orgasm comes rushing to the surface, his screams of pleasure drowned out by the sound of Stoffel and Kevin groaning and panting with delight.

He's pressed between their bodies as he waits for his breathing to return to normal, held by them both as Stoffel kisses into his open mouth, he's too spaced out to even return a simple kiss. Stoffel strokes his thumb over Jo's cheek, their foreheads resting together as he says.

"You can open your eyes now."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
